Forbidden Blood
by ToFearDeathNever
Summary: Yuki is letting Zero drink her blood even though she is a pureblood Vampire and this is forbidden. Do her and Kaname have a darker plan for him or is there something deeper between Yuki and Zero? P.S. Rated M for sexual scenes and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Knight Fan Fiction

Forbidden Blood

**Even though Yuki is now back to her vampire form and Kaname is separating them, Zero and Yuki are secretly continuing their forbidden act. Kaname obviously knows and it kills him but he'll play blind for a little while longer. He has plans for Zero and needs him alive anyway. **

Right now, she's probably gazing up at this same cloudy night, Zero Kiryu thought to himself, right now, Yuki is looking at this same sky, observing the way the clouds obscure the stars and wishing she could see those stars more clearly, wishing she could see the moon. Yuki was just the kind of person who loved a cloudless night, loved everything that cast light. Knowing that Yuki was surely seeing the same clouds as him, far away as he was, gave him a sense of connection to the girl he loved. Then he remembered who was undoubtedly holding her, looking at that sky with her and his vampire blood ran cold. Why couldn't it be him who held her, who whispered his love into her ear and shared his nights with her? It was because she was a Kuran, a pureblood, Kaname's tender princess, and Zero was a former human, soon to be Level E, ex vampire hunter. Their destinies were connected, but would never truly morph together. Zero had known that when he discovered who Yuki truly was, but now almost a year later, he still hadn't accepted this fate. Yuki should never have been transformed back into a vampire. . . How dare Kaname have forced her back into this hateful world of eternal night! Yuki could never truly be happy in this state, she wasn't meant to be happy in this state. She needed humanity; it was what made her the girl he loved. Zero truly did love Yuki with all he had, but he loved her as the sweet human girl who tried to love everyone and would do anything to make the people she cared about happy. Human Yuki was kind and good and would never lie. Vampire Yuki was manipulative almost to the point of being heartless. Kaname had devoured human Yuki and replaced her with this strange, cold woman, and Zero would never forgive him for that. Not only did Yuki not deserve to be pulled into a lonely life of blood, but Zero had also lost the human girl who had been special to him for all of those years. He still did see Yuki, and although Kaname tried to keep her away, Yuki still even shared her blood with Zero often. Yuki seemed to believe that Kaname was unaware of this sinful act between the two, but Zero didn't see how she could be so blind to the truth. Even when Yuki was human Kaname had known that Zero was drinking her blood and he definitely knew now. The only thing Zero did wonder is why Kaname continued to let on, even to Yuki, that he was entirely oblivious and why he hadn't yet killed Zero for Yuki's love.

"Maybe Kaname knows Yuki's true intentions," Zero said aloud to no one in particular, "Maybe Kaname knows that Yuki doesn't love me; she only pities my weakness. She lets me feed because then she can go home thinking she's done the right thing. I'm just her good deed."

"Do you really believe that Zero?" A voice behind him called. It belonged to his adopted father, Kaien Cross who visited often to keep an eye on Zero's progress. "Yuki would not displease Kaname Kuran for self-satisfaction. Yuki cares about you with her whole heart. Human Yuki is still hidden inside the dark vampire and human Yuki remembers the years she loved you. She remembers the nights she laid in your bed holding you on a bad night while you cried, writhing in pain until you slept. Your beloved Yuki still holds ten years of a human memory and some days she longs for it back."

"She won't be burdened by this long then. I will turn level E. I've decided not to drink Yuki's blood anymore. You're wrong; Yuki only wants me alive to play with me. I don't love her anymore!" Zero screamed in anger with tears rolling down his cheeks, " I hate her for what she's let Kuran do to her and I hate you for not stopping him! She'll go to Hell! I've sworn to kill all purebloods and I won't stop at Yuki. Kaien, Please, leave me. I'm no closer to level E than I was two days ago. Come back tomorrow."

After Kaien Cross left, Zero screamed into the night sky and cursed his only angel with all his fury. Amidst his screaming, he didn't hear the footsteps coming across the roof to his side. He didn't even feel a presence until he felt a hand wrap around his and a small teenage girl slipped into his arms. She was crying.

"Zero. . . ?"

He looked down on the face of his only love, Yuki Kuran and fell to the floor sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire Knight Fan Fiction

Forbidden Blood 2

"Yuki, I. . ." Zero began to say he was so sorry, and then remembered he didn't care. He stood up and looked into her dark vampire eyes and his heart filled with anger. "Go away Kuran! Go back to your fucking perfection and aristocracy! I don't need you and I won't accept the pity of a pathetic pureblood; especially the perfect little Kuran Princess!" He spat out Yuki's family name with hateful disgust that made the girl flinch. Suddenly he heard a voice that made him cringe.

"Why are you so rash, Zero Kiryu? I do not allow you to live so you can scorn my family name and treat my princess so shamefully." Turning around, Zero saw his enemy, Kaname Kuran, holding Yuki close to his chest while she sobbed. The sight of Yuki crying and knowing it was his fault broke his heart but seeing Kuran comfort her in that way, to see him hold her in his arms killed Zero inside. Yet he held his ground, kept his pain behind a mask of rage.

"You allow me to live so you and your princess can laugh at my expense. You're just keeping me alive because you think you have plans for me Kuran, but you don't. I'm done with your games and you using me. Kill me Kuran! I dare you! You won't do it will you? I'm right here Kaname, end this now damn it you cowardly bastard! You pathetic weak manipulative dick, just fucking kill me!"

"Zero!" Yuki stepped forward and grabbed Zero around the waist. "Please don't say things like that. You must know that isn't true. I truly care about you Zero, I. . . Love you Zero." All this was said through Yuki's tears and at that moment, Zero finally understood where Yuki stood. She's been telling him the truth. Yuki did love Zero and that thought was too much for him to bear. He suddenly just turned and ran. He had no idea where he was going but he had to get away from Kaname and Yuki, especially Yuki. He could deal with the man he hated with every part of his soul. He could deal with anger and rage. But the pain of this girl who loved him but could never really love him, this pain of her actually caring about him was too heavy. It clouded his thoughts and messed with his emotions.

Zero didn't realize how long he'd been walking until he saw the lake that was about six miles away from his house. Well, he'd actually smelled it before he saw it. There was always a large collection of animals by the lake mating and just having a drink of water and feeding. He could always smell the blood long before he ever reached the lake. It was sickening because of all the different scents of all the different animals and just the fact that the strong smell of blood always reminded him of what he was; a monster in human form, a beast.

On This particular day though, he didn't cringe at the smell or try to hold back his beast. He lunged at a nearby stag, tackling it to the ground and ripping it apart with his bare hands. He left the corpse lying in the grass and went after a second deer, this one a doe, probably his first victim's mate, and killed it even more easily than the first. He watched it's red lifeblood drain from it. The smell almost made him gag but he had killed the animal for his rage, not its blood. After all, he was a monster. Killing was simply in his nature, though his prey was meant to be a more evil creature, humans. He truly hated humanity over every evil.

It was then Zero realized what he would do. . .


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire Knight Fan Fiction 3

It is quite difficult for a vampire to commit suicide for obvious reasons, but then most vampires aren't the son of arguably the most famous vampire hunters in history. Zero's own home contained literally dozens of vampire murdering devices, including of course, his trusty Bloody Rose pistol which he'd owned since he was still a teenager and life was almost bearable. He still carried it everywhere he went. He pulled the gun out of his jacket and studied it. That weapon is the one he would use.

Finally having a plan, Zero ran home to find Kaname and Yuki still on his roof talking. He walked up to Yuki and looked into her eyes. It was so hard for him to look at Yuki like that and not just hold her, take her away from Kaname forever, and give her the life this princess deserved. After all, there was one thing Kaname could never give her, and that was normalcy. Now that Yuki was this monster, Zero couldn't give it to her either. He could only take away the complications of the aristocrat world and the duties of being a pureblood, a Kuran even, which is far more than just any pureblood. Kaname was like a god among gods, and Yuki, his goddess.

"Being this powerful can't be your destiny Yuki," he told her. "You're far too fragile" He'd always seen Yuki as fragile, not physically, as his twin brother had been as a child, but emotionally. She had a fragile heart, maybe from its being so pure.

"Zero," Yuki looked up at him. "I was fragile as a human. A part of me was gone, my true soul, hidden inside me. That made me fragile. It also made me the good hearted person you loved. I'm not good anymore and I'm also not weak. I know my place and you aren't where I belong. I was born a Kuran and I will always be a Kuran. Accept it Zero. We're leaving now." She kissed his cheek and turned to leave with the man who didn't deserve her.

Consumed by rage and beaten down by defeat, Zero sat in his bedroom sobbing for over an hour. Just as he put the gun to his head, he was thrown backward onto the bed by the weight of another person. He opened his eyes to see Yuki staring down at him. "Stop Zero! Why would you want to kill yourself?"She asked.

"My life is no longer your concern, Yuki. If you really cared about me, or even yourself, you'd have never let Kaname do this to you. You've let yourself be turned into something you're not. I know you Yuki. I know this life isn't meant for you. Why do you think I've pushed you away all of these years? Do you think this makes me happy? It was torture; all these years, watching you swoon over that monster! He doesn't deserve you, Yuki! You're too perfect for that asshole and I know I don't deserve you either but I know that if you gave me half a chance, I'd be better for you than he ever was. But I know that you will never give me a chance and it is time for me to let go. Please, let me die Yuki. If you love me, let me die."

"No Zero. I'm not here to see your life end. I came because you are right. I didn't deserve the life I've led. I was born into the pureblood family of Kuran. I am a powerful vampire. You should never have known Yuki Cross, but Yuki Cross was in love with you. I guess after being someone for ten years they become a part of you because a part of me can't give you up. Even though I never knew it then, I can't stop the me that wants you."

"Yuki, don't make this any more painful for me. Your words are empty. I know that no matter what you think you feel now, or what happens tonight, you will still go back to him, and this night will be a fading memory for me. Don't taunt me. Let me go Yuki. It's better for the both of us." Zero replied, turning his face so Yuki wouldn't see his tears.

Yuki turned his face back toward her and kissed him. "Zero, I want you. Don't deny me this pleasure. Please, be mine if at least just for tonight." Yuki pulled Zero on top of her and pulled his neck down to her mouth. She bit down, causing his blood to flow.

Zero gasped and pulled Yuki's body closer to his. Her scent drove him mad and the sound of his blood being sucked by her sent chills down his body. He pulled her shirt over her head and started kissing up and down her torso, feeling her nipples get hard under his hands. He unclipped her bra and threw it on the floor. Yuki pulled his shirt off and pressed her naked torso against his, kissing his lips passionately. She slid down his body to his belt and undid the clasp, letting his pants fall down to his ankles as he took her skirt off as well. Zero pulled Yuki's panties off and felt the wet, soft skin between her legs. She moaned when put his fingers inside of her and continued to feel her. She rubbed his inner thigh and moved her hand up to his hardness. Just feeling how turned on Zero was made Yuki want him even more. She slid down his body again and licked his manhood, sucking lightly. Zero moaned and clenched his fists. Yuki continued licking for a moment until Zero suddenly grabbed her wrists and threw her under him on the bed. He then kissed her and entered her slowly. Yuki moaned as his erection went inside her. Zero started out slowly then when he felt her body loosen up he started moving faster and harder until the bed started to shake underneath them and Yuki was moaning loudly underneath him. He felt her body tense and her legs tremble just as he emptied himself into her. They lied on the bed next to each other, breathing heavily and soaked in sweat. Just as Yuki turned to kiss Zero, there was a loud pounding on the door. . .


	4. Chapter 4

Vampire Knight Fan Fiction 4

_Okay guys, sorry about the cliffhangers but that'll be happening a lot more lately, including at the end of this chapter. On the bright side I plan on updating at least once a week from now on in case anyone is still following. __ Read and Review guys! Well here goes. . ._

Zero stood up, not bothering to get dressed and opened the door just far enough to see Kaname's face glaring at him.

"What do you want?" Zero asked, closing the door just a bit further to keep Yuki from view.

"You know what the hell I want! I know Yuki's here!" Kaname slammed open the door and gestured to Yuki on the bed. "I should kill you Zero Kiryu, but that wouldn't but that wouldn't be nearly cruel enough. Come, Yuki, we're leaving."

Zero slammed the door in Kaname's face and locked it, then turned to Yuki. "You don't have to go with him. I'm still here. The choice is yours, Yuki, but once you walk out that door with him, you can't change your mind. If you leave, don't bother coming back."

"Zero, I love you, but I've told you before, I was born into the Kuran family. This is where I belong."

"No, Yuki you showed me tonight that vampire or not, the real you is still here. You lived your human life knowing next to nothing about Kuran for over ten years. Your birth doesn't make you who you are, your life does. That is who you are Yuki, not this little bitch Kaname has cruelly turned you into. You know where you belong." Zero kissed Yuki's forehead. "I'll always love you Yuki. I always have, ever since I first laid eyes on you I knew you were special. When you cleaned the blood off of me, the day I met you, I saw in your eyes that all you wanted was to take care of me, and all of these years you've worked so hard trying to make me happy. Now I want to make you happy. Please, just do whatever makes you happy Yuki. If you go back to him, do it because you want to, not because you think you have to."

Zero opened the door and Kaname walked up to Yuki. "Fine, stay here with him, but remember Yuki, you belong to me. I'll be back for you, my dearest Yuki." Kaname kissed Yuki and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Zero looked at Yuki. "You can't have us both. Make a choice Yuki, please."

Yuki looked up at Zero with tears in her eyes. "You know this isn't my choice to make. I was born into a family of near royalty and I can't betray my lineage. Besides, even if I could, Kaname will come back for me."

"He can't come back if he can't find you. I'll keep you away from him, away from that life. We could leave Yuki. Anywhere you want, the world is ours my love. Just say yes, please."

"Zero, I won't just hide from him."

"Then why did you come?"

"I came because human Yuki made me. Half of me will always love you."

"Well just half of you isn't enough. I give you all I have so why does he get the best of you, Yuki? He hid your entire life from you, lied to you, and erased your memory for years! He hid everything! I won't lie to you, Yuki. I won't hide anything. I love you. Please, just come with me, Yuki. Please, let me take you away from here."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. Don't go after him. I need you, Yuki."

"Just give me a few days to think it out. I'll be back Zero." Yuki walked out the door leaving Zero looking after her.

Yuki walked out the front door of Zero's building and headed towards the forest, deep in thought. Zero was right. She had become a different person because of the human life she had lived. Maybe she wasn't the person Kaname thought she was. After all, she did still feel out of place at the Kuran estate, surrounded by aristocracy and being looked up to for reasons she couldn't fathom, and not actually being sure where she fit into everything. She felt that all she really did was stand by Kaname's side and look pretty. Overall, she felt unimportant and overwhelmed in this new life. She loved Kaname truly, but the life she'd always dreamed of having, and that she was now living every day, didn't feel as beautiful as it had in her fantasies. There was something missing in her heart and maybe she could find it in Zero. Maybe she could even save him if only she could give him a chance. She ran to the estate, needing to talk to Kaname and at least make him understand the way she was feeling.

_Sorry, another short chapter. I just really had to update today and writer's block is being a bitch. So we'll see what happens between Kaname and Yuki and Yuki's choice next time. Thing's might get a little different. _


	5. Chapter 5

Vampire Knight Fan Fiction 5

_Okay so I know you guys must be getting really tired of all this waiting and I'm sure many of you aren't even following any more. To those of you who are, thank you. I've been having some problems being able to use the computer as much as I'd like because I have to share it with the rest of the family and don't get to use it all on weekends but I'm trying hard. So thank you and bear with me please. More cliffhangers coming up and we're going to get into some surprises .I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise though so I'll let you read it on your own. I appreciate reviews and any constructive criticism._

When Yuki arrived at the Kuran Mansion, she was surprised to find Kaname the only person there.

_Well now at least I'll be able to speak to him on my own. This is no one's business._

"Kaname, we need to talk." Yuki said, walking to the sofa that Kaname was lounged across.

"I couldn't agree more, that's why I sent everyone away. What were you doing with him, Yuki? You know what he is; you know your place. He doesn't belong."

"You know what I was doing with him Kaname. Do you need the details?"

"Just one, do you love him?"

"Of course I do. I took care of him for years. He's my friend."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Stop playing games. Do you want to be with him?"

"I want to be happy!" Yuki said, beginning to sob. "He makes me happy. I don't even know what I'm doing here. This life isn't even about us anymore; it's about Vampire Society and your duties, not me. I wasn't meant to be in love, just to give you a positive image. I'm only here because you have to be with a pureblood, a Kuran like you. I'm just here to keep the Kuran family legacy going, not to really love you. I can't live this life."

"You were born to live this life."

"We're not born to our destinies. Zero was born human, but things change. And when they do, we learn to take what we can hold onto and move on."

"That's the human way of living, Yuki, the weak way of living."

"Well I was a human for as long as I can remember. Zero is right, vampires are animals. Animals survive, they don't live. They use instinct to survive in the world but humans live. I want to live Kaname."

"You can't leave this, Yuki. I can change, I promise. This is the life you were born to live. Please, stay."

"I can't stay for you, Kaname. I have to do what's right for me. Goodbye, Kaname." Yuki kissed Kaname and walked out the door, for the last time, with tears streaming down her face.

Yuki found Ruka in the garden and walked up, receiving the usual jealous glare. "Ruka," Yuki asked. "What does Kaname feel for you?"

"Nothing I guess, with you in the way of things."

"I'm not in the way. What do you have with him? Does he love you?"

"He did."

"Could he again, if I were gone? If the blood of Kuran ran in your veins . . ."

"You mean if I were his sister. He'd love me more than he loves you. He wanted me, you know. He wanted to give it all up, to be with me. But he had no choice."

"You can't be his sister, Ruka." Yuki said, walking up to Ruka. "But the noble blood of Kuran may make you worthy of his hand, if you'd be willing to face the consequences."

"I'd do anything, for Kaname."

Yuki slashed the side of her neck, just above her right shoulder. "Then drink Ruka. He's yours"

"You're a liar. Why do you taunt me? Is it funny to torture me or something?"

"I'm not lying, Ruka. I don't love him. Drink."

Ruka hesitated for just a moment, then licked the blood dripping down Yuki's neck and drank. Yuki could feel the blood flowing into Ruka, and knew that Ruka could feel it too, and could sense what Yuki was feeling. Ruka would know what had happened that day, and how she felt about Zero. She would know everything.

Ruka pulled away and looked at Yuki. "Why did you let me do that? What will you gain from giving me your blood and your mate, for a former human? He's going to die, Yuki."

"I know, but now, Zero is mine to love until that day comes. Now I'm free." Yuki smiled at Ruka and walked away from the mansion, never looking back.

"Thank you." Ruka whispered as Yuki disappeared into the fog.


End file.
